The Heroes of Light (Multiverse)
The Legendary heroes that predated the Ultras, these mighty giants were the first known wielders of the Light Energy to combat evil. Their mixed and dispersed essence is said to be the cause for the rise of Ultras. Members *Tsuru and Teridax: The Emerald brothers, the princes of the Emerald Kingdom they bare the power of Emerald Energy and their brotherhood allows them to fight as one. Only SolZen is older than them. *SolZen: The Giant of the Sun who wields the luminous and fiery power of Stellar Energy, SolZen was the oldest of the group and thus the most epxperienced fighter. It is said he was the one who originally called the heroes together to fight the Darkness. *Apexz: The Giant of Warriors who looks like a Samurai Shogun and wields the dual and powerful weapon called the Musou Saber and Daidamaru Blade. Apexz is the second youngest of the group. He bares the Light of Warriors *Orochi-Bagan: The Giant of Dragons and Diamonds who has natural armor but is slow. He uses both energy and daimond-based attacks. Same age as Apexz. *Ovstar: The Giant of Dreams who gains his power from the stars. The youngest of the Giants. *Zhu Huong: The Giant of Mystery who wields great magic powers. He wields a Magic Vander and transforms through a magic brace at will. Zhu Huong was the second oldest in the group. *Dradagger: The Giant of the Moon, who is said to control the essence of shadows themselves. A skilled assassin and strategist, Dradagger wields the Electrical Particle Accelerators. He is the strategist of the group. *UltraMinecraft: The Giant of Beasts, who is said to use the power of ally monsters. He is the third oldest member of the group and is known to carry a weapon called a Mon Giga which allows him to control the monsters and use it as a weapon. Monsters include Black King and Noislar. *Stephos, the Giant of Silver, who is said to be a fusion of light and dark, and empowers light with a mysterious substance. The oldest after Solzen, with the ability to see into the future and create illusions, using only his mind. History Prologue In the Beginning... there was darkness and then there was light, some call it the cataclysm, the big bang, it does not matter. What is important is that there was a beginning, something unheard of in the void of oblivion before creation. The grey dull world was given light and thus there was contrast, there was now hot and cold, night and day, light... and darkness. The dark from before the first dawn survived the cataclysm and it looked at the creature's work with anger, thus did the darkness attempt to claim creation as its own. It spread out like a plague, the darkness grabbed of the stuff of itself and produces shadows, the shadow of destruction and a shadow to birth other shadows. This darkness, its children, and its children's children, they spread out like plague to wipe the universe clean of anything not of the dark, the tiny beasts of light which sought to intrude their self-claimed territory, existence... So in the beginning, before there was order, there was chaos... Chapter 1: Chapter of the Sun Chapter 2: Chapter of Warriors Chapter 3: Chapter of Dragons Chapter 4: Chapter of Dreams Chapter 5: Chapter of Mysteries Chapter 6: Chapter of the Moon Chapter 7: Chapter of Silver Chapter 8: Chapter of Beasts Chapter 9: Chapter of Dusk Chapter 10: Chapter of Darkness Chapter 11: Chapter of Dawn Pending. The Heroes were the ones who defeated Father of Darkness and began the 'Dawn of Light'. Their fates are unknown but it is said they perished in that epic battle with their power and the promise they made spreading across the Multiverse to those who would honor their ideals, creating the Ultras. Effects Ultraman Orion, Gamma and Sorta: Cross Dimensional Clash During the Multiversal Crisis caused by the alien Meridas, one of the heroes, the Ultra Orion drifted to the land between Life and Death were he met SolZen. The ancient giant of the sun bestowed his Light of Enlightenment onto the young warrior which he later shared with his friends. SolZen and his comrades then returned to the afterlife, content that their work was done for the time being. Ultraman Moedari Stephos appeared in several episodes of Ultraman Moedari, first when Jake was sent into the Light. He gave Jake a look into the future, as well as some advice. Stephos's Keystone played an important role in the story; one of the five parts of the Transcendent Light, as well as one of the five keys to the magniverses. He appeared breifly in the final episode as well. Other During a period of time, a high amount of energy and their essences fused and transformed into the being known as the Embodiment of Light, while dark essences of Father of Darkness made up the Embodiment of Darkness. These unconscious beings flew through space, and eventually landing on a piece of spacerock which come to be known as the Moon. Trivia *Much of the beginning before the Heroes of Light story is told in Stephos: Named Great, which is based on and written in the style of the Simarillion and the Bible. See Also * Heroes of Light (Metaverse): An alternate version of this story/group. Category:Heroes of Light Category:SolZen321 Category:Zombiejiger Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Ultramanminecraft Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Apexz Category:Fan characters